A Merry SebaCiel Christmas
by JigglyJelly
Summary: It was just another normal Christmas day when Ciel had decided to take a walk outside. See what happens when Ciel played a small prank on his over-protective lover. Minor OOC, Originally planned on just fluff but ended up with lemons! SebaCiel yaoi one-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler and its own characters. All of them belong to Yana Toboso, author of Kuroshitsuji.**

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone! This shot is dedicated to Ciel (and Sebastian as well of course) since I didn't post anything on his birthday (I'm so sorry Ciel! But Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you had a great day with Sebastian and you've enjoyed your birthday!)

So here's another SebaCiel one-shot! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the shot! Compliments and criticisms are both appreciated! :D

A Merry SebaCiel Christmas

It was just another Christmas day, when Ciel Phantomhive would send the four servants (Tanaka, Mey-rin, Bard and Finny) on vacation in the Phantomhive Villa while he stayed with Sebastian in the manor. Although it was Christmas, Ciel insisted on working, much to Sebastian's dismay. This year was the same, as Ciel checked on the papers he had to sign, Sebastian was doing his assigned duties, not that he had much to do anyway.

Suddenly Ciel rang the bell from his office, ordering for Sebastian's appearance. As the butler entered the door, the 16 years-old master stretched his body, attempting to relax after concentrating on the papers for more than three hours.

"Sebastian," he started, "are there any more papers for me to sign today?"

"No, my lord," came the reply, " You've worked hard today, bocchan, perhaps you should go for a walk outside? It is still quite early." The butler suggested.

The male's answer made Ciel looked outside the window and found out that Sebastian was right; the sun was glistening the thick layers of snow, covering the grounds around the manor. Ciel had never been fond of taking walks outside, but he was always interested in snow; he loved how pretty they are under the sun and how they can feel different every time he touches them.

"Hm, seems like you're right. What time is it?"

"Just about a few hours before evening, bocchan."

"Very well then, prepare me a coat or something; I'm going out for a walk."

"Yes, my lord."

-Outside the manor-

"Shivers it's so cold!" Ciel complained as he walked around the bushes. Sebastian and him had been out for only 30 minutes and he was already tired of walking, as expected from someone so fragile and delicate.

"I apologise for not preparing enough clothes, bocchan. It seems that the temperature has dropped just about 10 minutes ago, would you like to return to the manor?" Sebastian asked in a tone of guilt. He should have prepared warmer clothes for his precious master after all.

But what made him worried was that Ciel did not reply to him.

The bluenette simply stood there, while his hands seemed to be holding something. Nothing came out of his now pale lips; he simple stood there.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, walking towards his master and putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder. Perhaps Ciel was getting too cold."Are you oka—"

Before he could finished his question, a snowball was shoved into his pale face. the icy feeling made him hiss a bit but it was nothing the demon couldn't handle. He wiped off the snow on his face and his eyes met a smiling Ciel.

When ruby orbs stared intently into Ciel's sapphire eye, the youngster's smile widened. He attempted to shove another snowball into the butler's face but before he could reached Sebastian's face, the demon had already shoved a snowball into his face.

Ciel's face turned red in embarrassment as his plan had been backfired. As he looked back at Sebastian he could see the taller male smirking back at him.

"Are you implying that we should have a snowball fight, my lord?"

"Baka," Ciel chuckled, "What else do you think?" he bent down and started making another snowball.

"In that case…" Sebastian bent down as well, gathering some snow in quicker speed than Ciel, "I apologise before hand if I threw things at you a little too hard."

And then the wild snowball fight has started.

Snowballs were flying everywhere, as both competitors refused to surrender. Sebastian was slightly winning the fight so far, as using his demonic speed became a great advantage against Ciel. However, Ciel was not to bad as well; he would make multiple smaller snowballs each time in order to make more attacks. The atmosphere was filled with laughter but stopped when Ciel yelped in pain all of a sudden.

Sebastian was frightened when Ciel bent down on the cold ground clutching his stomach. He ran to the bluenette and lifted his back to sit up in a more comfortable position. His eyes showed extreme anxiety and guilt of not preparing anything for this. Maybe he threw snow at Ciel a little too hard…

"Bocchan, are you alright!?" he asked, trying to cover the panicky and concern in his voice but definitely failing, " I am so terribly sorry for throwing snow at you so hard, if I was more careful this would not hav—"

Suddenly, Sebastian was tackled to the ground, with Ciel sitting above him on the abdomen. He stuffed some snow onto the butler's face while laughing out loud.

"Hah! I knew you would fall for this trick!" Ciel said while shoving more snow on Sebastian's face. This went on for only five seconds until his actions were stopped when he was flipped over, his back now lying on the cold surface. Sebastian was looming over Ciel's petite body, with his hands both pinned onto the cold floor. The boy's face blushed furiously when Sebastian leaned down, decreasing the space between their faces.

Ciel's breathing quickened when he realized that Sebastian was staring at him intensely. He couldn't tell what Sebastian was feeling. Anger? Pain? Confusion?

"Bocchan, please forgive for what I am about to say to you, as this may sound quite informal," Sebastian started, his voice low but gentle, "But…do you know how worried I was when you _pretended _that you were hurt!? I thought that maybe one of your asthma attacks has started again and I didn't know what to do! Why are you doing this!? Do you know how much it hurts to see you in pain for me!?" the butler's face turned into a hands that pinned Ciel down strengthened as Sebastian confessed his feelings.

Now Ciel was feeling guilty; he knew that Sebastian and him loved each other (as lovers), but he'd never thought that Sebastian would be _that _worried if he pranked him just a tiny bit; it was just a prank, right? But Sebastian's expression was so hurt…Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat and looked aside,

"I…I'd didn't think that you would be this worried about me…sorry about that." he whispered, then he turned his head back and planted a small kiss on Sebastian's left cheek, which was rather close to the demon's lips.

"Here, will you forgive me?"

Now nothing came from Sebastian.

Ciel looked up at his butler…and smiled softly; Sebastian's face was blushing, and it definitely looked adorable.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian whispered back, after what seemed like 10 hours or something, "I, uh, accept your apology, and um, can, can I possibly…kiss you?"

Now Sebastian's question made Ciel blush, which drove the demon crazy as Ciel looked so tempting right then. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the blunette hesitantly nodded.

"It's…it's okay I guess…but just the mouth okay? You can't go any further with tha—mmph!"

Without waiting for Ciel's answer, Sebastian smashed his lips against Ciel's with force. His hands release Ciel's hands and caressed the boy's flushed cheeks while moving his head sideways, trying to mold their lips together even more.

On the other side, Ciel was obviously panicking at Sebastian's sudden movement. His flushed face was now redder and his breathing became uneven pants. Just as he was about to push Sebastian away to breath some air, the butler pulled back and smiled at his master. he chuckled when he saw Ciel pouted adorably and has decided to go back to taste more of his master's sweet lips.

With no hesitation, Sebastian went back kissing Ciel's now plump lips, licking and sucking his lower lip.

Ciel was now a panting mess, he moaned softly into the kiss and tangled his petite fingers in Sebastian's dark hair.

Once Ciel's lips were red and wet enough, Sebastian moved onto the youngster's jaw, followed by his thin neck.

As Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck, the boy mewled loudly and clenched his fists in the demon's hair.

"Se-Sebastian!" He gasped, "I've-I've al-ready told you that you can- on-only ki-ss on the lips! We..shou-ld really…get back to the manor!"

The demon growled unwillingly but pulled back from the reddend skin.

"Perhaps you are correct, bocchan. Let's go back to the manor now shall we? It is getting quite dark as well…" He drifted off, "And I would really like to devour you right now." he smirked as he saw Ciel shivering a little. It could be from the dropping temperature or Sebastian's words, but most likely the second option would fit this situation.

Pulling his master up and carrying his bridal style, the demon raced back into the manor and ran straight into the master's bedroom.

_-About 10 minutes later-_

Shutting the door with his long legs, Sebastian practically threw Ciel onto the soft mattress after sharing another long passionate kiss on the way back. In less than a second, he pounced onto his vulnerable prey and attacked his neck, continuing to leave more love bites onto the creamy skin.

The boy under him was creating loud erotic sounds from such sensations by Sebastian's sinful lips. His clothes were soon tore off by the lust-filled demon as Sebastian threw them across the bedroom. Ciel whimpered as his skin contacted the cold air and covered his body with his hands. Sebastian looked at his master's adorable act and kissed those delicious lips again, except this time, one of his hands pinned the boy's hands above his head as the other travelled down the lithe body and he massaged the youngster's now erect member.

The boy silently yelped as he was touched by his lover. Sebastian's stroke became stronger and faster, forcing him to moan louder as his climax was closer. The older male leaned to his master's ear and whispered seductively,

"It's alright, bocchan, let it all out. _Come for me._"

Just as he finished his sentence, Ciel cried out sexually and came in Sebastian's waiting palm. His face blushed and his pants never stopped.

The demon stared at the boy, now even more turned-on after raising his finger and licking the white liquid off his slender fingers. He kissed Ciel again, re-tasting those amazing lips as he took off his vest. Soon Sebastian covered his body against Ciel and growl in frustration as his clothes were getting in the way. He took off his shirt and sighed in satisfaction; now he can finally feel Ciel against his skin. The demon grind himself against the boy as Ciel emitted more moans from Sebastian's teases.

After enough grinding and teasing, Sebastian gently pulled Ciel up in his laps (Facing him) and played with his grey blue hair.

"Bocchan," he whispered, kissing Ciel's neck again, "Could you possibly…stretch yourself for me today?"

"What!?"Ciel jumped a little, unsure of how to answer the question.

"Well, if you are not comfortable with it I can do it for you, it's ok." The demon continued comfortingly.

The boy looked down and thought for a second, "It's ok…I'll do it." he replied, still looking down. He started setting himself up as he opened his legs around Sebastian's waist and started licking his fingers. This made Sebastian's bulge in his pants tightened effectively.

Once the petit fingers were moist enough, Ciel gently touched his puckered hole and then inserted a digit in. He gasped at the intrusion but got used to the feeling. He then inserted the second finger, then another one.

By the time he shoved four fingers in him he was mewling loudly. Sebastian's stare never stopped as Ciel continued pleasuring himself. The bluenette could sense Sebastian's lustful stare and blushed at the thought.

Finally Sebastian couldn't hold it any more as he pulled Ciel's fragile body closer against his own.

"Bocchan, may I enter now?" he asked, trying to sound calm but ended up sounding desperate.

Ciel nodded and removed his fingers which were moist after thrusting into himself for a while. The butler pinned the boy down onto the bed again and unzipped his pants. He positioned his solid member and slowly pushed into Ciel's waiting hole. Both groaned in satisfaction as their bodies connected into one.

Waiting for Ciel to adjust the new intrusion, Sebastian planted kisses on his cheeks while massaging the youngster's back. Soon, when Ciel nodded his head, indicating that he was ready, Sebastian thrusted softly at first and picked up his pace when his member touched Ciel's prostate, which made Ciel moan extremely loud. He smirked at his master's reaction and attempted to reach the boy's pleasurable spot again. It was not long when Sebastian thrusted into Ciel harshly, each time hitting the boy's prostate perfectly.

Ciel mewled loudly every time his pleasurable spot has been hit and would clench around Sebastian's member. This made the demon growl lowly and thrust into the boy with more force each time. Soon, their bodies heated up as the lovemaking session became more intense.

Although it was freezing outside, the heat inside the room was able to replace a burning heater. The room was full of Ciel's high-pitched moans, along with Sebastian's low growls and the creaking of the bed-post each time they move. The two bodies moved together in a fast, sexual dance as their mouth collide against each other on the mattress. Their pace did not stop when Sebastian reached down one of his hands and started stroking a Ciel's unattended member.

"Se..bastian!Mmph!" Ciel silently screamed as he could sense his second climax approaching, "If..you…d-o! that..I will!Com-m!" his sentence was incoherent as his body was practically sliding above the bed since Sebastian was thrusting into him at such great force and speed. He was almost screaming now at the uncontrollable waves of pleasure and clenched around Sebastian's member hardly.

"Mmh, it's ok-ay bocchan…together…" Sebastian answered, close to his climax too. He nibbled Ciel's ear playfully as their climax slowly approached.

Finally, one harsh thrust and stroke from Sebastian made Ciel came hard as his walls clenched around the demon tight , making him come as well. The two lovers then took some time riding off their high ends and it was Sebastian who recovered first and pulled out of Ciel. Ciel whined lightly at the lost of heat in him but let Sebastian clean him anyway.

_-One hour later-_

After having a decent bath and dinner, Ciel and Sebastian are now lying in Ciel's warm bed, cuddling each other tightly as the snow outside started to fall. Ciel dug his head into Sebastian, breathing in the intoxicating scent and smiled contently.

"Sebastian?" He asked, lifting his head and met the gentle red orbs.

"Yes, bocchan?" the butler replied, smiling back at his master.

"No, it's nothing," said Ciel as he snuggled back into Sebastian's chest. "I just wanted to call your name, that's all."

Sebastian chuckled at the answer and caressed the bluenette's back comfortably. "In that case, bocchan, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" the boy looked up.

"I love you, my lord. And I've really enjoyed everything we've done today. Merry Christmas, Ciel."

That simple confession made Ciel blush furiously as he cuddled tighter.

"I love…you too, Sebastian. I've also enjoyed today. Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Let's do something like this next year~"

"Baka Sebastian! You perverted demon!"

"Oh my, I was just referring to the snowball fight, perhaps bocchan would like to make love with me next year during Christmas as well?"

"…"

"It's okay, Ciel. I was also referring to sex as well. I love you so much it hurts. Now go to sleep, you'll need a lot of rest when the servants return tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sebastian. By the way, you can call me Ciel whenever we're alone."

"Yes, my Ciel."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

A small peck was placed on Sebastian's lips this time.

"My love…are you sure this is the right thing to do to a demon…?"

"Hm? What do you—wah!"

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I can't control myself anymore…"

"What!? What are yo—mhph! Hah…nnmph!"

_-The next day-_

"Welcome back! Bard, Finny, Mey-rin and Tanaka!"

"Mister Sebastian!"

"Have you enjoyed your stay at the Villa?"

"Yes! It was really amazing! How about you,Mister Sebastian? How was your Christmas with Master Ciel?"

-In the Master's Bedroom-

"That demon…" Ciel groaned as he stretch his sore body, "So rough last night…"

"Bocchan? May I come in?" Sebastian knocked the door gently.

"Yes…"

"My, my. Are you alright?"

"It's your fault I'm like this in the morning! You were too rough last night!"

"I'm most terribly sorry, but…" the smirking male leaned down to the boy's ear, "it was definitely your beautiful sounds that made me continue all those lewd acts. So to be more accurate, it was your own fault."

A deep blush was spread across Ciel's love-bites-covered body.

"Now, now. If you keep acting so adorable, I might as well devour you…"

"Wah!You perverted demon! Baka Sebastian!"

**End of Story**

**Author's Note:** So there's another quite-long-one-shot! I hope you've enjoyed reading this shot! The original plan was actually to end when the two just cuddle and go to sleep but you know, since Ciel is just so adorable I can't not let Sebastian eat him up for the whole night~

"Baka Sebastian" was actually a phrase me and my friend love inspired from the scene in season two when Ciel was slapping Sebastian's face as he was carried bridal style~~we thought that Ciel would look so cute saying that while softly slapping Sebastian! Kya! So much adorableness! So yeah this is just a random thing to share if you were wondering where we got that phrase from~~

Thank you for reading! and also…

Merry Christmas!

-JigglyJelly-

P.S: I've post the third Chapter of Double Identity just yesterday so please give me some ideas of how you would like the story to go since the storyline is yet undecided. If you would review or PM me your ideas it might become real if I really like your idea!


End file.
